


Sunday

by aireneria0



Series: Summer's End [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Summer, Top Levi, definitely a work of thirst, domestic rivaere, inflatable pool sex, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, thirsty eren yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: -set in modern!au-ages are tweaked





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> -set in modern!au  
> -ages are tweaked

"Eren why is the darn floor—"

Just as soon as Levi stepped out the door, a huge inflatable pool was set up in the front yard with Eren crouching beside it keeping a hose in place.

"Since when did you set this thing up?" 

"Ah! You startled me!" An ecstatic grin spread across Eren's face. "Oh this? Just this morning. Pumping air in this thing took hours though.

"I take it that you're responsible for the puddles on the tiles inside the house."

Eren's smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to mop the floor dry when i took some stuff in and out of the storage at the back."

"Stupid, you know you'll get yourself hurt if you slipped." Levi ruffles Eren's brown locks. "No running inside, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." Eren chuckled as he playfully swatted the older's hand away. The younger male's eyes followed as Levi crouched beside him.

"What?" Levi noted Eren's blank stare.

"Finished with your draft already? Didn't your editor want a last minute revision for the last one you sent her?"

"Yeah, that idiot four eyes just doesn't hold back causing trouble for others." Levi fishes a cigarette and a lighter from his khaki's pocket and lights the stick up. 

"Ms. Hanji might've just forgotten to inform you about it." Eren remembers the dynamic lady from Levi's office. "So anyway, you're free already?"

"I think so." Levi puffs out into the orange sky.

"Great! Let's have early dinner so we can take a dip in this tonight."

"Alright." Levi says endearingly at the boy's enthusiastic gleam before Eren disappeared into the house once again.

And a sudden yelp followed by a loud thud echoed out into the front yard.

Levi sighs scratching his head before unmindfully damping his cigarette with the water running from the hose. "Dammit, Eren. I told you!" Levi yelled before rushing back into the house as well.

Just a few feet away from the front door was Eren sitting on the floor, his clothes drenched even more from absorbing the small puddles on the floor. The younger was rubbing a spot on the left side of his waist when suddenly Levi pressed a finger on the bruised spot. "Ow! Stop pressing on it!"

"It's because you simply don't listen, do you?"

"I just..." Eren's gaze darted down the floor. "I got a bit too excited. Sorry..." 

"Such a klutz. Anyway, were you hurt elsewhere?" Levi checked the younger's arms as he spoke to which Eren replied by a gentle shook of his head.

"Hold on," Levi scooped Eren up and transferred him to the couch before going in and out of the bedroom with some folded clothes. "Change in these first. I'll go prepare dinner."

As soon as Eren finally got out of his wet clothes, Levi took them and came back with a cold compress in hand. Eren took the compress and placed it on his hurting waist with a slight flinch.

"Don't go walking around, not until I finished mopping the floor."

"Okay." Eren picked up the remote beside him and turned the TV on.

***

"Sorry you had to wrap up the mess earlier." Eren said, guilt laced on his smile that instantly turned cheery the next second. "By the way, I'm all good now so it's my turn to clean up."

Eren stood from the dining table and started taking the used plates to the kitchen counter. Upon clearing the table, he headed to the sink and grabbed the dry sponge when he felt Levi's head dip into the curve of his neck. Eren feels the older man's arms crawl around his waist gently.

"For the life of me, don't go injuring yourself any more than that. I thought it got bad, you idiot."

Eren couldn't help the smile across his lips as he patted Levi's head resting on his shoulder. "Yeah..sorry i caused a ruckus. And i made a mess around the floor, too!" The lad giggled.

"I'm telling you I haven't gotten back at you for dirtying the floor yet."

"Oh, don't I know you, Levi." Eren hummed. "Now let me wash here. Rest on the couch for a while."

As per usual, Eren's excitement got the best of him that he was able to finish the chore in less than 10 minutes then swiftly got his sweatpants changed into a pair of beach shorts. 

"Let's go now?" Eren noticed Levi's khakis were already replaced by a pair of beach shorts.

They both stepped out of the front door and Eren dashed straight out into the front yard. He shoots his arms up into the brightly starlit sky and basks under the gentle shine of the full moon.

"Amazing!!!" The younger exclaimed out into the vast grassy fields around their house. He turns around to Levi with a smile as radiant as the silver moon above. "I can be loud without disturbing anyone here because we have no neighbours!~"

Eren's carefree laugh echoes out into the open space and Levi swears under his breath for having his chest throb at the sight of his lover in such blissful glee. More than he was willing to say out loud, Levi certainly felt himself falling even harder, deeper into his younger lover.

"Eren, you do realize we have neighbours just a few meters away." 

"Haha! Yeah, the old folks we greeted yesterday, right? But unlike in our apartment over in Tokyo, this is so much better. Everything’s so peaceful and beautiful around here, everything’s just perfect. Don't you think so, Levi?"

Levi could only hum as his gaze locks with Eren's glossy orbs. Indeed, it is a perfect night. For as long as he could watch Eren glowing this happily, Levi would consider everything perfect.

They both get into the inflatable pool and Eren shivers at the chilly water as Levi sat laid back beside him, letting his skin slide against Eren's arm. The two males fell into a comfortable silence whilst watching the dark sky glitter with the twinkling stars.

Levi turns to look at the younger male. "Does your bruise still hurt?"

Eren takes a moment to slightly wiggle his body to check himself. "Yeah, just a bit I guess."

A hand slowly took and intertwined with Eren's and the younger male couldn't quite control the surge of blood that made his face feel hot . He glanced at Levi’s calm features and Eren couldn’t be any more certain that he’s exactly where he wants to be.

"Levi…"

As low as the older male's name rolled out of Eren's mouth, there was no way Levi could've missed it. The older turns to his lover and right at that moment Eren feels himself getting lost in the other's eyes. As Levi's face inches closer, Eren gives in to their overlapping bodyheat at a breath's distance. Huffing low breaths, both males hold their gazes locked into each other as Eren closed in to take Levi’s lips into his own and delights when the other returns with similar eagerness as Levi's hands claim the flushed skin across Eren’s bare torso.

Short gasps of air in between disrupt the otherwise quiet space as the night plunges deeper and the breeze grows colder despite the season having a week left before officially ending. The younger male shifts his legs until half of his body was fully facing Levi. As if in synchrony, the rush in both male’s bloodstreams altogether heightened the heat of languid tongues melding into each other’s mouths. With a few shallow and light splashes caused by fervent hands hungry for increased contact, Eren slides himself on top of the older man without a need to break their lips from each other and settles on Levi’s lap rather comfortably. Much to Eren’s frustration, Levi reluctantly pulled away before the friction from their crotches obliterate the older male's better judgement.

“Eren, let’s go back inside no–” Eren forcefully rubbing himself down on him caused Levi’s words to get hitched in his throat. “Oi, Eren!”

“Nobody’s going inside yet, Levi.” The younger lowly grumbled into Levi’s unguarded ear. “Not until you come inside me first.”

“Come on, Eren, I’m grasping at straws here." Levi groans into the pressure from his lower half. "Let’s move to the bed.”

“Just once is fine, Levi.” He pleaded as his hands worked on freeing his bottom from the straining fabric of his shorts which had been thrown to the side after he successfully took off.

“You know very well neither of us can stop with JUST that, don’t you?”

Eren takes his lover’s face in between his palms and shoots an unwavering glare at Levi’s dilated orbs. “Well, who says we have to?”

Levi hisses and before the headstrong lad could say more, a spot on Eren’s forehead stung from Levi's finger that had flicked on it.

“Levi, you meanie!” Eren protested, a finger soothing the sore spot in a lousy rhythm.

“Then why don’t you listen to me before you go catching yourself a fever? Summer's ending and the air's turned cooler.”

Eren sighs impatiently then snaked both his arms around the older male’s neck and pressed his forehead onto Levi’s with a wicked smirk on his lips. “Because I know you’ll take care of me then. Don’t you always?”

“Have I known you’d push me this far, I would have taken you on the couch earlier instead.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

“So then why are you stroking me?” Levi grunts.

“Uh, the couch would be for later.”

Levi internally slapped himself for even trying to win against his 20 year old lover but instantly snapped out of his thoughts when the stubborn lad yanked Levi's full erection free from his shorts then directed his prepared hole on it. Eren lowers himself down on his own, allowing Levi’s member to push halfway inside his ass as did some water that went together inside him. Levi took care of pushing in the lower half of his cock even before Eren could adjust that elicited a surprised moan from his younger lover.

Both males heaved at the initial slow rhythm heavily dragged by the water enveloping them both but Eren took it to himself and hastened the pace by working his hips up and down, Levi cooperated to meet his lead. Levi guides Eren’s arms back resting on his shoulders and claimed the younger's mouth once again. Eren doesn’t even try to stifle his moans as he let Levi take his whole body as their rhythm sped up.

As if in a hurry, Levi’s hand crawled up to find Eren’s stiff nubs and gave his left one a firm pinch that sent the younger into crying a bit louder. As Eren broke his union with his lover's yearning lips, Levi slung a securing hand around Eren’s back as he led his own mouth into Eren’s right nipple for a taste, all whilst tracing a chilling path down the younger’s spine that sucked Eren's remaining thoughts into oblivion.

Their rhythm accelerated even more as both males close in on the edge. Levi lets himself drown in pleasure as he thrusts even more vigorously into Eren’s hole. Unrestrained cries keep escaping out of Eren’s throat as they both meet each other for a couple more thrusts that lead both men over to ecstasy. The younger feels his lover’s cock robustly pulsing inside him as hot seed was released inside his ass that probably mixed with the pool water. Levi panted as he tried to stabilize his breathing when Eren flopped onto his huffing chest, catching his own breath as well.

“Now,” Levi began. “The water’s all dirty with our fluids. Maybe you’d want to take a shower inside the house?”

Eren chuckles in delight. “Can’t believe you actually held yourself back there with just once.”

“You damn brat, quit playing me already and let’s get you inside.” Levi doesn’t wait for the mischievous male to respond anymore and takes Eren up in his arms and out of the huge inflatable pool.

“I was just wondering,” Eren leaned into the older male’s chest as Levi walked past the doorframe. “How come you can still lift me like it’s nothing?”

“Don’t go spouting crap now. I’m still in my thirties, you know?”

“That I know, but aren’t I heavy?”

“For someone who’s taller than me by a foot, you’re way lighter than me.”

“Really? I thought I ate more than you though?”

“Maybe it’s just your metabolism then.”

Levi settles Eren down on his feet inside the bathroom. He reached for a clean towel from the upper rack then hung it atop Eren’s head.

“Get inside the tub and turn the heater on. I’ll just prepare the bed.”

Yet before Levi could turn his heel, Eren caught his wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

“Why don’t you heat me up instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in haste BECAUSE I'VE JUST REALIZED HOW NEGLECTED I AM OF RIVAERE THESE PAST MONTHS //cries in a folder of rivaere fanart and unfinished drafts. And this sprung from a totally unrelated idea I had just this noon and (much wow!!) i finished it in 8 hours whereas my other rivaere wips are cursing at me to finish them ><
> 
> *continuation will be up soon!


End file.
